


Whumptober (Unfinished)

by uwukeres



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: 100 words, Drabble, M/M, This is whumptober, graphic description of blood/thirium
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-05 00:13:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17908376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uwukeres/pseuds/uwukeres
Summary: ….DREAM_CYCLE CORRUPT…..TRY AGAIN?….Y/N….N





	Whumptober (Unfinished)

Connor felt his hands tremble under the pain, warnings popping up all over his HUD of his sudden lurch in stress levels. The pain he lay his hands over wasn't his-- no, it was his liutenents, the red copper bubbling up around his fingers and staining his skin. Unlike thirum blood, human blood doesn't evaporate; humans have to manually wash it off but Connor--

Well

Connor doesn't think he’ll ever be able to wash his human's blood off his hands whereistheambulencehank--. The agony under him isn't his own but he fault it all the same. Taking deep artificial breaths that he found stuck into the bottom of his throat, his skin peeling away from his fingertips to the sterile chassis that lay below. Hank grasped at Connors wrist and he was speak but what was he saying. Connors thirium pump beat alive and loud in his ears and something wet streaked down his cheek. He could see something clear drip to his-- Hanks chest. It was clear and crystalline blue--

….DREAM_CYCLE CORRUPT  
…..TRY AGAIN?  
….Y/N  
….  
N


End file.
